


Safe

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Large Cock, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Swapped DBH Au, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: [DBH Main 3 Swap Au]After successfully getting to Canada safely Connor and Luther have a night to reflect on the growing attachment between them.
Relationships: Connor/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> The main three swap au is criminally not talked about enough!!
> 
> Anyways the swap version in this fic is Connor took on Kara's role, Kara is the android leader and Markus is the deviant hunter. All the other characters are in the same roles, just the main three swapped. Also Luther should be appreciated more and Luther being gentle with Connor hot me in my doki heart so have this.

Sometimes Connor couldn’t believe he had done it, fulfilled his promise to Alice that they would all be happy.

It was still a long and hard journey with many obstacles along the way but many friends made as well. Connor hopes the Jerrys in pirate cove will one day leave to find a better life for all of them, he is forever grateful for Luther joining him and Alice.

Luther had been someone Connor hadn’t expected to create such a strong bond with. First meeting the towering android at Zlatko’s house of horrors. The android chased him and Alice through the house until he defied his ‘master’ and deviated. There was no way Connor was ever leaving Luther behind after that, getting him to safety when Jericho was crumbling around them, saving Luther from the soldiers in the streets.

Now all of them were safe in Canada.

Kara had led a peaceful revolution that made the humans stand down and recognize them as an intelligent species.

Connor debated ever going back to America since androids were still banned in Canada. 

Decisions for another day.

For now Connor can relax for once at the large farm house Rose’s brother owned, it had plenty of rooms for everyone though some wanted to find their own place and set out. Connor and Luther bunked in one room so Alice could have her own.

Connor just put the YK down for best, reading her a story and also surprising Alice with a brand new fox plush. She sadly had to leave her old one behind so Connor wanted to get her a new one. She thanked Connor and snuggled her new friend close.

Connor quietly shut her door and headed to his room with Luther, the large android was sitting on the bed, he shed his long coat off just in his shirt and pants. Connor still wore his outfit they all came in, the vest dress with a long sleeved shirt that also had gloves underneath it.

“You can have the bed if you wish to lay down.” Luther rose from the bed but Connor was quick to come over and keep the gentle giant from leaving.

“We both can have it. I don’t mind you laying next to me Luther.” Connor smiled warmly at Luther keeping his hands on the taller android’s shoulders. Luther raised one of his hands and gently placed it on Connor’s hip.

“Are you sure?” Luther’s thumb brushed over Connor’s hip.

Connor nodded and the two just fell into content silence. There was obvious chemistry between them but both were unsure of how to continue on. Connor was the first to move, he gently moved one hand from Luther’s shoulder to cup his cheek then the skin on his fingers peeled away. Luther seemed to understand what Connor wanted and the skin on his cheek faded.

The two interfaced like how they saw Kara and her red hair lover did in front of soldiers on national television.

Both androids experienced their whole lives together as if they were there, felt emotions between them until each discovered their infatuation. Connor was the first to pull away his hand but Luther was quick to grab it with his other and hold it so gently, a large thumb brushing over Connor’s fingers.

Connor didn’t know who moved first but next thing he knew was Luther’s lips on his arms around the taller android’s neck.

Luther kept his hands on Connor’s hips, being a little hesitant with Connor. 

“You can touch me more, I want to feel you.” Connor said against his lips.

Luther snaked his arms around Connor’s waist and pulled him close to move Connor laying him on the bed. Connor looked up at Luther who loomed over him but he wasn’t afraid, this was Luther the kindest android he knew.

Connor pulled Luther back in for a kiss while a hand snaked under Luther’s shirt, feeling the firm synthetic muscle underneath. Luther pulled back a little to take the shirt off properly, Connor bit his lip seeing all of Luther’s synthetic muscles. Connor took off his vest and shirt showing off his physique, he had a more lean and smooth look to his body. Luther’s large hands placed themselves on Connor’s sides and leaned in for another kiss. Connor’s arms snaked around his neck pulling Luther closer.

The two kept up the kiss while software both had that laid dormant were coming online. Connor’s models were house companions and housekeepers, it also meant they could be a sexual partner if their owner wished for it. Connor’s former owner Todd had Connor fitted, Connor was thankful those memories were forever lost from all the resets Connor needed from being broken by him. The AX800 so happy that the man was dead and will never hurt Alice again.

Connor bucked his hips up against Luther who let out a very quiet moan, he moved a hand to Connor’s hip and lightly massaged the synthetic skin. 

“You can take them off.” What Connor was referring to were his leggings. 

Luther pulled away from Connor, he took note how beautiful the android looked laid out on the bed, a surge of love going through Luther’s systems. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of Connor’s leggings and slowly pulled them off. Connor moved his legs to help Luther get them off and once the garment was removed, held his legs opened. He hoped Luther wouldn't mind if he wasn’t normally equipped, Todd was a really sick and twisted man purposely ordering his android fitted with a vagina as some cheap way of being a replacement for his wife.

Connor flushed blue as Luther stared but Luther cupped Connor’s cheek to make the AX800 look at him. “You’re so beautiful Connor.”

“Oh...oh Luther.” Connor choked on a small sob as he pulled the larger android into a searing kiss, so happy Luther accepted everything about him as despite the awful reasons behind the upgrade Connor had accepted it as a part of himself.

The two continued kissing until Connor pawed at Luther’s pants, wanting them off too. Luther pulled away and looked at Connor with some hesitation.

“If it’s too much we don’t have to do it.” Connor nodded as Luther took his pants off showing the large cock he had. Connor’s mouth filled with cleaning fluid, akin to saliva seeing the hung cock between Luther’s legs. He wondered if Luther had that from the beginning or if Zlakto was a sick and twisted man as well. Enough thinking about their old owners, both were gone and they were here at this moment.

“I want it Luther, I want all of you.”

Luther claimed Connor’s mouth in another kiss, Connor’s arms wrapping once again around his neck, a hand going into his short hair. Connor’s vulva started to get wet, a feature that usually came with androids equipped like him. Luther moved a hand down to lightly brush his fingers over the smooth lower lips, a gasp swallowed up by the larger android as Connor arched into Luther’s touch.

Luther easily pushed one thick finger into Connor, the AX800 feeling pleasure go up his body, this feeling much different and better as a deviant. Luther worked one of his fingers inside Connor’s body before he pushed a second, Connor could feel the stretch but kept telling Luther to keep going.

After some time with Luther working three fingers inside Connor’s pussy the shorter android was begging for his cock. Luther pulled his hand away and got in between Connor’s thighs, the smaller android saw the large cock as he gently placed it on his stomach. It seemed much more massive up close.

“Let me know if you need me to stop.” Connor nodded.

Luther took himself in his hand and guided the tip to Connor’s vulva. He brushed the tip against the perfect folds getting Connor used to the feeling and getting some of his self lube onto Luther’s cock. Finally Luther pushed the head in and Connor sucked in a breath grabbing at the sheets. Even with the stretching and lube Connor felt the component being stretched, and this was just the head!

“I’m ok, keep going.”

Luther nodded and slowly pushed more of his cock in, Connor knew if he was a human this would probably be painful but each inch sinking into Connor was heavenly. Luther stopped and Connor squirmed about to ask why he stopped when he realized that Luther was all the way inside. He had a warning in his hud as his vaginal compenent was at max stretch capcity.

Looking down his body Connor of course saw a small bulge in Connor’s lower body cavity. He gently traced his fingers over it and shivered knowing it was Luther inside him.

“Oh Luther move please.” Connor moaned out.

Luther started to slowly cant his hips, pulling sweet little mewls and moans from Connor who grabbed the bed sheets tighter. 

Connor squeaked a moan out each time Luther’s cock sank into his tight vulva. Luther was letting out very quiet moans as he caged Connor with his arms. Connor looked up at the larger android feeling him pant.

“You can move faster, I can take it.” Connor wrapped an arm around Luther’s neck and his other hand found Luther’s, threading their fingers together.

Luther sped his hips up and Connor couldn’t help but throw his head back and let out louder moans. His legs wrapped around Luther’s thick waist to keep him closer as a loud wet slapping of their artificial flesh echoed off the walls. Luther claimed Connor’s lips in an intense kiss as he pushed his hips harder and faster. Connor just held on for the ride as it was instant pleasure each time Luther’s cock sank deep inside him.

The two were utterly wrapped up into each other, not a care about the world beyond their room and passion. Luther moved an arm under Connor’s back and with his impressive strength pulled Connor up as he sat on his knees and bucked his hips up into Connor. 

Connor wrapped both arms around Luther’s neck as the large android kept moving his cock into Connor. The stretch was delicious and Connor never wanted anything else other than Luther’s large cock inside him for the rest of his life.

“Ah ah ah this feels so good.” Connor moaned against Luther’s lips before kissing him again.

“You’re so tight Connor, you feel so good around my cock.” Luther breathed out as he kept snapping his hips up into Connor.

Connor clenched tight around Luther’s cock each time he sunk in, which was driving the taller android crazy. 

Luther laid Connor down back on the bed and moved his hips faster, Connor could feel a build up of pleasure between his legs. With Luther moving faster it was building and building until.

“Ah cumming! Cumming!” Connor moaned out as he clenched around Luther’s cock and cummed, the larger android snapped his hips hard one more time before he cummed inside Connor. The AX800 shivered feeling Luther’s artificial seed fill him up, there was so much of it. Connor pulled Luther down for another kiss as the two bathed in their afterglow together.

“I love you Connor.”

“I love you too Luther.” Connor pressed his forehead to Luther’s as they soaked in each other’s presence.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes, Connor didn’t want it to end so soon, he wanted to keep the feeling of being as physically connected as he could to Luther.

“I don’t want this to end.”

“Who says we have to stop.” Luther whispered in Connor’s ear.

“Are you saying you want more too?” Luther nodded and Connor felt a thrill go up his spine. He gently urged Luther to pull away. “I want to try a new position.”

Luther nodded and pulled out of Connor, the smaller android moaned feeling the seed ooze out of his vulva. He cupped a hand over it as he moved on the bed and got into a new position.

With his chest to the bed and ass up presenting himself to Luther. He looked over his shoulder and flashed the taller android a small pout.

Luther moved close, smoothing his hands over Connor’s ass before he guided his cock back inside Connor.

The new position had Luther’s cock brushing up against new spots inside Connor. It felt delicious and he couldn’t stop the moan. “Yes, fill me up more.”

Luther grabbed Connor’s hips and started to snap them into Connor, the AX800 gripped the sheets tighter and pushed back to meet Luther’s thrusts. 

The two kept at it until Luther pulled Connor up, an arm around his waist and had Connor’s back to his sturdy chest. One of Connor’s hands reached behind him to grab at Luther’s ass and urge him to snap his hips harder into Connor’s vulva. Luther’s hand on Connor’s waist snaked up and cupped his chin to turn Connor’s face so he could lean down and kiss the AX800.

Connor whined in pleasure behind the kiss as he reveled in the feeling of his vulva being stretched out.

The AX800 was more sensitive from their last session so his orgasm snuck up on him and he clenched hard unexpectedly around Luther. It caught the other android off guard too and he came as well. Connor fell forward and would have landed on the bed if not for Luther’s grip on him. Connor could feel his internal fans whirling loud trying to cool him down.

“Are you ok?” Luther smoothed a large hand down Connor’s back, checking to make sure he was ok.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Connor took a few deep breaths to get some cool air into his systems.

“Can you maybe go again?” Luther asked, barely whispering. The larger android was built to do tasks and never get ‘tired’ he could work until he dropped dead so to speak. So Luther wasn’t feeling any fatigue, Connor though isn’t a Traci that could go again and again so Luther wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing the AX800.

“I can go again.” Connor did a self diagnostic and saw he was fine, his lubricant levels had lowered but not dangerously.

“Ok...I want you to ride me.”

Connor shivered at the thought and nodded, Luther pulled out of Connor and laid down on the bed. Connor swung a leg over his hips and straddled Luther, his hard cock behind him. Reaching behind Connor grabbed Luther’s cock and sat up on his knees, guiding the tip to his entrance. Slowly Connor sank down on Luther’s cock, both androids moaning.

Once Connor was seated fully on Luther’s cock he began to move, riding the large cock. It was easier since his body had adjusted to the size, the wet smack of him sinking down on it then followed by moving his hips in motion.

Luther’s hands were on Connor’s hips guiding him to ride Luther’s cock. The larger android enjoyed the view of Connor on top of him he got to take more of Connor’s beauty in. His eyes glanced down between Connor’s legs and he moved a hand to Connor’s crotch. Luther’s thumb brushed over Connor’s clit and the AX800 almost felt himself short circuit.

Luther kept brushing his thumb over Connor’s clit while he rode his cock faster. Bracing his hands on Luther’s chest to get better leverage.

“Don’t s-stop doing- ah! That!” Connor was losing himself to the pleasure, Luther didn’t stop and one perfectly aimed brush followed by Connor coming down hard on Luther’s cock had Connor cumming. This time his more water based lube came out as he clenched tighter than ever before on Luther’s cock. Luther’s hands grabbed Connor’s hips in a vice grip as he bucked hard and cummed as well.

Connor fell forward onto Luther’s chest, twitching in the aftershocks of his most intense orgasm ever. Luther gently moved Connor off his cock but kept the smaller android on his chest, one hand rubbing his back while the other thread his fingers through Connor’s hair.

“How was all of that?” Luther asked.

“Amazing love.” Luther placed a kiss on Connor’s head while the AX800 slipped into standby mode, needing to recharge.

Connor felt a pleasant sensation between his legs as he slowly came out of rest mode. Blinking his eyes open he registered he was on his back and then felt a warm swipe of something wet between his thighs. 

Moaning Connor looked down his body and saw Luther between his legs licking his vulva. His mouth closed around his clit and Connor couldn’t stop the loud gasp. Luther noticed Connor was awake but didn’t stop eating him out. Connor didn’t mind as he just enjoyed the warm sensation between his thighs.

“I love you.” Connor moaned out as Luther brushed his tongue over Connor’s clit.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more for this au cause it's fun to think about it.


End file.
